


Sugar Cookies

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [441]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Baking, Cold, Comfort, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Bucky's wrapped himself so deep inside a blanket you can barely see him. Tony knows exactly what to do.





	Sugar Cookies

“FRIDAY, turn the heat up another few degrees,” Tony says. “And…what do we have in the kitchen for baking?”

Once upon a time, it might have been ludicrous to think Tony would have had anything of the sort in his kitchen. But Bucky’s a stress baker, likes the simple, repetitive, precise motions required when he gets endgy and stressed.

“Mr. Barnes expressed a desire to make sugar cookies a few days ago, Boss,” FRIDAY says.

“Sugar cookies it is,” Tony says, clapping. He pauses. “Pull up a recipe. A good one, you know what to look for.”

He turns back to the couch and tugs at Bucky’s hand, the mental one the only bit of Bucky’s body outside his blanket cocoon. “You can bring the blankets with you,” he cajoles. “I think some cookies and a warm kitchen’ll help though.”

“Don’t wanna mess up your nice blanket,” Bucky mumbles, voice even more muffled from inside the fuzzy, thick monstrosity.

“I promise it’ll be fine,” Tony assures. “C'mon. Sugar cookies. You don’t want me doing it on my own.”

So Tony leads Bucky over my the hand, Bucky’s other arm carefully keeping the blanket wrapped around him. “Okay, tell me what to do.”

Tony ends up playing gopher, fetching ingredients while Bucky measures and mixes, blanket now tied on like a toga. With no ingredients left to grab and the oven safely preheating, Tony’s left without anything to do.

Bucky offers Tony a beater. “Want some?”

Tony leans in to lick with a mischievous grin, and Bucky watches avidly as Tony cleans a side of the beater. Bucky takes it back, ignoring Tony’s protest, and finishes it himself.

“I wasn’t done with that.”

“I did most ‘a the hard work, I get some too,” Bucky argues, setting the cookie-dough free beater aside to be washed. “You can help me decorate. Pick out some cookie cutters.”

Bucky rolls out the dough and Tony opens the bag of cookie cutters, watching dozens spill out across the table. “I had no idea I even owned these.”

Tony looks up and realizes Bucky’s shed his blanket, the oven now warming up the kitchen slightly. He grins, and offers the gingerbread man shaped cutter to Bucky, who dutifully makes the first cut.

Bucky, wisely, made a huge batch of dough, so they make several trays of cookies, rolling one into the oven after the other. When the last finally comes out, Tony dumps the cookies onto a cooling rack, sticks any as-of-yet uncleaned tools in the sink to be washed later, and grabs a tray of now-cool cookies, the first batch of gingerbread men and stars and snowflakes.

“C'mon,” he says, stopping for just a moment. “Bring the blanket.”

They end up back on the couch, under Bucky’s blanket, eating cookies. The snow continues to fall outside and Tony’s sure it’s bitterly cold, but he doesn’t really have to care, because at that moment, he’s warm and cozy, cuddled up to Bucky and enjoying his cookies.


End file.
